


我等风雪又一年4

by sanqian864



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqian864/pseuds/sanqian864
Summary: 这里不要点赞回老福特三连感谢～Ծ‸Ծ
Relationships: 阿云嘎/郑云龙
Kudos: 10





	我等风雪又一年4

阿云嘎，锦衣卫镇抚使，衙门里声名赫赫的杀手。  
夜里，阿云嘎收到了暗号，宵禁之后悄悄出府，同手下那些弟兄们在老地方会面。那是一个老汉拿几根竹竿支棱起的摊头，只卖馄饨。宵禁之后其他铺子都老老实实打烊了，只有这处，多年来一直被阿云嘎他们照顾着的小摊还能招呼几位爷。  
黄子他们几个见老大来了，忙亲热地招呼：“嘎子哥！”天寒地冻，一人吃上一碗馄饨，在热气蒸腾间交代了情报：“您不在衙门里可不知道，姓陆的带着他手下那伙百户千户，抄了王大人的家，将真金白银全都私吞了！二王爷知道后不但不严惩，还想借机笼络，默许他们将关押候审的王大人活活打死，杀人灭口。第二天上朝只说王大人没捱过刑讯，是咎由自取。”  
阿云嘎越是往下听，神情越是绷得紧，王大人的兄长王晰是大理寺卿，亲弟弟无辜被害，他绝不会善罢甘休，姓陆的那伙人实在胆大包天！  
不过阿云嘎早已知道了此事。  
张超更是神秘地压低嗓音道：“听说前阵子二王爷分赃的账簿被偷了，也不知是真是假，能潜入王爷府上行窃，那功夫可了不得啊！”  
阿云嘎冷哼一声，嘴角甚至都不屑提起。他更是早已知道此事，因为账簿，就是他第一夜入住小王爷府，潜出去偷的。  
“嘎子哥，咱们怎么办啊？”  
“你们几个小的，在衙门里一定要避让姓陆的他们一伙，办事别惹出差错，等小王爷这儿的事了结之后，我自有办法回去收拾他们。”  
“是。”老大既然下了指令，黄子他们必然乖乖地听话。  
只是一碗馄饨还未吃完，他们口中那“姓陆的”就找上门来了。他把绣春刀靠在肩上，露出刀柄上挂着的赤玉石，任它在众人眼前晃晃悠悠，居高临下地瞥着他们：“都一样当差的，你们怎么就那么穷酸？真丢了堂堂锦衣卫的份儿，要不要——哥哥我请你们喝花酒去？”  
张超的手在桌下猛地抓住刀，却立刻被阿云嘎一把按住。他抬起深如古井的黑瞳，冷冷地盯着那趾高气昂的东西：“有事？”  
“有差事，随我走。”  
两人一前一后，走入旁边的暗巷中。  
锦衣卫从四品镇抚使仅两人，是衙门里的二把手，这姓陆的便是其中之一，与阿云嘎同品同阶，在衙门里各领一股势力，素来水火不容。  
阿云嘎警惕地握着手里的刀，狼一般的眼睛逡巡在对方周身，由他道出的差事，必然没什么好事。  
“皇上刚刚钦点我进宫，下了密旨。”他两眼定定地望着阿云嘎，佩刀挂在腰间随着臃肿的身体晃了晃，“令阿云嘎，奉上龙小王爷私藏的兵符，及人头。”  
朝中盛传，当年先帝说要将皇位传给龙小王爷时，赠予他能调动天下兵马的兵符作为信物，可是小王爷从未让那兵符现世，所以一直以来这话仅是个谣言。  
如今新帝真信了，不能坐视不理，任由那么大的威胁潜伏于朝中。于是下了决心令锦衣卫了结小王爷。这才是当初派阿云嘎潜入王府的真正目的。  
说实在话，这可是在皇上面前崭露头角、建功立业的大好机会，竟落在了阿云嘎手里！陆镇抚使嫉妒得很，却也只能忍下，假作好意拍了拍他冤家对头的肩膀：“杀个人而已，对你阿云嘎来说，易如反掌。”  
“嘶啦——”一声，绣春刀捅进胸腔，破开心脏，陆镇抚使的表情定格在了惊诧，还来不及害怕，身体已倒在地上，变成了一团蜷缩着的死物。  
不错，杀个人而已，对阿云嘎来说，易如反掌。  
阿云嘎抽出沾满了污血的刀刃，面不改色地插回刀鞘中，那满是老茧的手，并不是樵夫的砍刀打磨出来的，而是与他相依为命的绣春刀留下的印记。  
死人体内缓缓淌出鲜红的血，还带着暖意，把缓缓飘落的雪花融成冰水，注入血水中，沿着某条不可见的轨迹蜿蜒匍匐，雪逐渐变大，地上的红蛇恍惚间要吐出信子舔舐那块摔成四瓣的赤玉石。  
“嘎子哥！”黄子他们见人迟迟未归，追了过来，只见方才还耀武扬威的陆镇抚使，眼下已没了气儿，僵了。  
平日里阿云嘎手下那一派虽个个看到他都咬牙切齿的，可终究谁都不敢动他，如今自家老大一刀将其毙命，小的们连连倒抽冷气，张着嘴不敢说话。  
“收拾了。”阿云嘎令下，转而回到小摊上，让老头敲开隔壁酒庄的门打了两壶酒，托着壶底往嘴里灌烈酒，以求盖住身上的血腥气。  
杀人灭口不是什么聪明的法子，黄子他们把尸体埋得再好，事情也有捅破的一天。但是只要从那人口中听到有人要害小王爷，阿云嘎就控制不住手里的刀，一定要让他永远再开不了口，才能泄了心头之愤。  
沉甸甸的两壶酒喝完，黄子他们回来了，阿云嘎起身就走，小的们见他微醺，忙拉住他问他去哪，阿云嘎甩开他们：“陪小王爷看初雪。”  
他沿街而行，破开一家胭脂铺的大门，取了一瓶香膏，留下些碎银子，转而快步回到了王府。  
  
小王爷早就犯嘀咕了。“坏蛋纳木海，初雪的日子怎么就不见了人影？”  
小王爷孤零零地托着头靠在轩窗边上，看着自己门前的小庭院一点儿一点儿被大雪覆盖，直至一片纯白——  
纳木海踏着薄薄的积雪而来，在轩窗的小框里，身影逐渐变得挺拔高大。小王爷蹦起身来，把前面的埋怨浑都忘了，打起帘子跳出门口就扑到了男人怀里：“纳木海！”他怀里浓浓的酒味能把人熏醉，小王爷抬起头来，眼里闪烁着不安：“你去哪了？喝酒了？”  
烈酒烧身，情欲磨人。  
阿云嘎再也忍不住了，他把人握在掌心里，那双干燥开裂的嘴唇在温软如玉的唇瓣间研磨撕咬，把小主子的齿贝撬开，挑着他的舌往口中带。  
小龙被吻得猝不及防，捂着纳木海的后脑勺闷哼一声，紧闭着眼睛，一颗心“怦怦”地简直要跳出胸膛。他多想要呀，忽然间就得到了，欣喜若狂。  
纳木海把人哄上榻，两人脱了精光裹在被褥里，他手里握着香膏，摆弄在小龙眼前。小王爷戳了戳堵在眼前那两块壮实的胸肌嗤笑，原来是去给他买小玩意儿了：“我又不是姑娘家，不抹这些东西的。”  
“你自然需要。”纳木海咬着他的耳垂，浅浅地在如凝脂般的肌肤上留下牙印。  
软膏随着粗糙的手指进入小王爷的身体，凉得让他浑身打颤，身子最深处传来一点点酸麻，顺着脊背一阵阵扩散开去，他才明白过来，这块硬木头竟然知晓床帏秘诀，竟然早有预谋。容不得多思虑，他已在纳木海指尖融化，像初春里的冰雪，一点一滴，用身体滋润那个饱经风霜的男人。直到三指入内，有些生硬地在后穴横冲直撞，小龙才抵着纳木海的胸膛有些抗拒：“纳木海…”他低低地叫着，声儿如刚绽开的花蕊般柔软，“我怕疼……”  
“我会保护你的，小龙。”  
听他在耳边这样叫，小龙心里有说不出的高兴，身下的闭塞麻胀都算不得什么，他敞开腿扭扭腰，催促他快些进来。  
小王爷的身体，滑嫩而矜贵，是织女手中的丝绸，纳木海扶着阳具顶进去的时候，仿佛听见裂帛的声响，感觉到了他臀瓣的挣扎，越挤越紧，顶得猛了又怕他吃痛，一时进退维谷，转而吻住他的唇，舔弄下颌堆起的一层软肉，又用舌尖逗弄红乳珠，消解他的痛楚，由得他化在自己掌心里，身下才松开些，许那巨物滑进去。  
那一夜的光景，是小龙这一辈子都不会忘记的，他躺在爱人的身下，眼里含满了泪花朝轩窗外望去，雪花影影绰绰扑散在窗子上，一瞬即逝，他的视线颠簸着，一下更比一下沉，小腹的饱胀却给他带来从未有过的舒爽。纳木海滚烫的身体缠得他发汗，也不知怎么的，每一次插入他都止不住地呻吟，甚至喊出纳木海的名字，一遍又一遍。  
最后一声“纳木海”，小王爷声儿都哑了，通红的脸颊熏染漂亮的眼尾，纳木海望着这般艳绝的景象一激灵，全射在他身子里了，两人动情地望着对方，一时也忘了拥抱，也忘了亲吻，只用目光疯狂地缠绕着对方。  
直到小王爷的腿被压麻了，抽了抽，才让纳木海把那疲软的阳物从身子里抽出来，个头真大，小王爷望着，窃笑了声。  
“笑什么呢？”纳木海摸了把身下润湿的东西，沾着玉液的手又抚摸着小龙那个射无可射的家伙什儿，两个人射了那么多，难怪用了半瓶香膏，仍盖不住床第间浓浓的情欲之味。  
也罢，小王爷红着眼角还在坏笑，纳木海摸上一把痒痒肉，便叫他蜷缩着身子投进他的怀里。  
夜已深了，阿云嘎抱着怀里的人感慨万千：“在我的家乡草原，那里总是下雪，风一更，雪一更，美梦终将要破碎。”  
小龙困得紧，丝毫没有听出他话中的意味，“你若思念家乡，我便随你回去；你若喜欢京城，我便陪你留下。反正与我的纳木海共缠绵，便是人间好时节。”  
阿云嘎凝着眉头看着怀里的宝贝，为他刀头舐血，铤而走险，死而无憾。

tbc


End file.
